Scream
by Ink Rabbit
Summary: As time passes on, things don't look so well for poor Chris. As he slowly struggles through life, his past comes back to haunt him, and this time, he's not so sure he'll be able to escape the devil's grasp. *Accepting OCs*


**Scream**

**~Prologue~**

"Brother! Stop!" Chris felt the tears fall from his eyes as he watched Blake, his older brother, murder their own parents. The elder just smiled slightly, looking back at the brunette, blood covering his face.

"Why? It's already been done!" he chuckled, allowing their mother's limp body to fall to the ground, her stomach having multiple stabs and her throat sliced right open. Blake slowly turned around, walking towards his younger brother, his boots thudding against the hard wooden floor. The boy whimpered, curling into a fearful ball, the thought of his beloved brother harming him scaring him half to death.

"Chris! Wake up, dear! It's just a dream!" Chris's eyes shot open as he let out a terrifying shriek, putting his paws up to defend himself. The feline shaking him ceased her actions, removed her paws from his shoulders, and stood beside the bed, her golden eyes admiring him. Chris just looked around, realizing he wasn't back at his old home with his older brother and their dead parents.

"S-Sunstar?" The cat smiled, nodding her head. The tiger quickly reached over, wrapping his arms around the old female and pulling her into a tight hug, tears filling his eyes.

"It was that dream again, was it?" she asked quiet, now sitting on the bed and patting his back. Chris nodded, sniffling. Sunstar gave a sad sigh, shaking her head gently and running her claws through his black and white fur. After she felt the young boy cease his shaking and crying, she let him go, smiling at him. Her bright and cheery golden eyes met his dead and broken gray ones.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart," she promised, watching as he gave her a broken smile. "He can't hurt you. He's gone."

"I understand. Thank you, Sunstar," Chris watched as the feline slowly moved towards his bedroom door, before she stopped and turned back to face him.

"You might want to get ready. School starts in half an hour!" she told him. Soaking in the words, the tiger jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes, soap, his toothbrush and toothpaste, and rushed towards his bathroom. Sunstar just smiled, finally leaving his room and going into the kitchen to make his lunch.

**A/N: Oh, look. A new story. How nice. Well, yes! I actually have two other story ideas, but this was created first. So, if you want to send in an OC, since there will be school involved, fill out the stuff below! I will only accept three OCs from each user, and will only take up about eighteen OCs in all. So, if people send in three OCs at a time, only six users will have their characters in... got it? Yeah, I'll post how many spots are open in each chapter... HERE'S THE SUBMISSION LIST! **

**Name: **

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Gender:**

**Species: **

**Height:**

**Fur Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color and Style (if they have hair):**

**Clothing:**

**Extra (tattoos, jewelry, piercings, etc.):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears (we all have a fear!):**

**Weapons (if any):**

**Powers (if any):**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crushes:**

**Job? (teacher, student, has a part-time job, etc.):**

**Grade: Freshman [] Sophomore [] Junior [] Senior []**

**Bio (optional):**

**Any Mental Problems?: Yes [] No []**

**If Yes, What Are They?:**

**Do They Have Something to Help Them?: Yes [] No []**

**Damn that thing is long! Well, because I can and to give you all an example, I'll put up Chris's information. **

**Name: Christian Hopkins**

**Nickname: Chris**

**Age: 15**

**Personality: Shy, quiet, easy to scare and make sad, usually alone, usually seen depressed or in thought**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Tiger**

**Height: Somewhere around 6'1**

**Fur Color: Black with white stripes**

**Eye Color: A broken gray**

**Hair Color and Style (if they have hair): Black and hangs in his face**

**Clothing: Black 'Seize the Day' Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, light blue jeans, black converse, black collar**

**Extra (tattoos, jewelry, piercings, etc.): Snakebites **

**Likes: Quiet, close friends, nighttime, gloomy days, loud music, Sunstar, being happy, lakes, peace**

**Dislikes: Blake, bright lights, being woken up, people bugging him, Blake**

**Fears (we all have a fear!): His older brother, Blake (any surprise?)**

**Weapons (if any): Rainbow switchblade **

**Powers (if any): N/A**

**Friends: Unknown**

**Enemies: Blake!**

**Crushes: N/A**

**Job? (teacher, student, has a part-time job, etc.): Student, but does work for Clockwork from time to time**

**Grade: Freshman [] Sophomore [X] Junior [] Senior []**

**Bio (optional): Chris grew up with a happy family. After he turned nine, his older brother, Blake, decided to snap and kill their parents in front of him. Chris spent two years in an orphanage, while Blake is serving time in juvy. Chris was adopted by Sunstar, where he now lives a... somewhat normal life. Of course, he suffers from nightmares and all that good stuff.**

**Any Mental Problems?: Yes [X] No []**

**If Yes, What Are They?: Trauma, Paranoia, Schizoid, Schizotypal, **

**Do They Have Something to Help Them?: Yes [] No [X]**

**Ugh. There we go. Also, the story is to have the characters as furries. So, not really in HTF form, but basically they walk upright like a human, and have different height. So, yeah. Now, I'm gonna get some food and go to bed. See you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
